The invention relates to a shaving apparatus having a housing with a head area, of which housing at least one side wall is inclined in its area adjoining the head area and comprises a first wall portion and a second wall portion, which wall portions subtend an obtuse angle and are interconnected by a transitional wall portion curved in accordance with the inclination of the side wall, having a shaving head which is mounted on the housing in the head area and which is inclined owing to the inclination of the side wall relative to the housing area which is remote from the head area, having a trimmer which is arranged at the location of the first wall portion and which is movable between at least two positions relative to the first wall portion, which trimmer comprises a cutter support carrying a first toothed cutter, which is stationary in operation, and a second toothed cutter, which can be driven to reciprocate in operation and is adapted to cooperate with said first toothed cutter, having an actuating element which can be actuated by hand and is arranged to be movable on the housing at the location of the second wall portion, the cutter support being moved upon the actuation of said actuating element, and having a coupling device arranged between the actuating element and the cutter support to control the movement of the cutter support by its movement upon actuation of the actuating element.
A shaving apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example, from JP 61-59.155 B2. The known shaving apparatus comprises a pivotable trimmer which is movable between two pivoted positions upon actuation of an actuating element constructed as a slide knob. Its coupling device comprises a coupling slide which is connected to the slide knob and a two-arm coupling lever which can be controlled and moved by the coupling slide, which keeps one lever arm of the coupling lever in operative engagement with a coupling projection on the coupling slide under the influence of a leg spring of the coupling device, and which has a coupling pin which projects laterally from the other lever arm and engages a fork-like portion of the cutter support of the trimmer. Thus, all in all the coupling device is of a comparatively intricate construction comprising a plurality of parts, which is in conflict with the requirement to make the shaving apparatus as simple and as cheap as possible and to make the coupling device as reliable and as compact as possible.